A careless man's Careful daughter
by duckmadgirl
Summary: A careless farther leaves his daughter scared and unsure of true love until a chance encounter with some one who shows her the other side to love. can he make a rebel of a carless man's careful daughter. Based on the lyrics to because of you by Kelly Clarkson and Mine by Taylor swift (I do not own these songs or lyrics and am using them for my own enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Sitting on the stairs, she peaked through the spindles on the banister. They were arguing again. They were always arguing. Usually when they assumed she was tucked up asleep unable to hear them. Picking up the old grey cat that was flopped on the stairs next to her, she buried her face in to the soft fur of the toy.

"its okay Cat" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

The door to the living room had been pushed too obviously to try and drown out the shouts and screams from the people inside but it never worked the sound always drifted up the stairs.

A creek on the floor alerted her to the movement inside, she dashed back up the stairs so she wouldn't be seen. Peaking from the top she watched as he stormed out slamming the front door behind him as he always did.

Running in to her own room she pulled her self up on the window seat looking out the window through the storm that was lashing down outside. His car pulled off the drive and speed off up the road. Hearing more footsteps approaching she jumped down and ran back over to her bed with the princess canopy hanging over.

Closing her eyes she pretended to be asleep. She felt a soft kiss land on her head, the curls of her mothers hair tickling her cheek. A solitary tear from her mothers eyes land on her own face. She heard the sobs from her mother as she walked out the room. Opening her eyes she watched as her mother crumbled outside the room. Her own eyes glinting in the moon light.

When the sun rose the following morning the storm finally broken she jumped out of bed. Her fathers car still missing from the drive, maybe he had been called in to work and that's what the argument was about. She thought as she plodded out on to the landing.

Walking in to her parents room she stood at the door way. Her mum was curled up in the bed. Cheeks still stained with the tears from crying her self to sleep.

"mummy where is daddy gone" she asked looking at her mother

"come here baby girl" her mother held the sheets up.

Running over she jumped in to the huge bed snuggling under the covers and in to her mothers embrace

Planting a kiss on the blond locks of her daughter her mother held her tight

"everything is going to be allright" she tried to convince her baby or was it her self she was trying to convince.

**so this is based on 2 of my favourite songs. 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson and 'mine' by Taylor swift, the song where the title comes from. please let me know what you think and enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2- the first time i saw him

Pulling the tarnished silver frame from the last box she had to unpack. She looked in to the smiling eyes of the three people sat on the porch. In to the eyes of the 6 year old child in the middle. She was smiling laughing at her farther sat next to her, it was the last time she had been truly happy as a child. 2 weeks later her farther had left in a storm and never returned home, and her mother had locked her self away crying for several years after.

Stuffing it in to a draw she couldn't bear to look it was a painful reminder of her childhood and the past she had been running from for so long. It didn't help that she was only a few miles from her childhood home and where that exact photo was taken. She hadn't been home in almost 10 years, she had avoided the city for 10 years. She had left as soon as she could and hadn't looked back since.

Walking across the courtyard she marvelled at the base, it was a beautiful as she had heard. Walking through the main building she found the room she was assigned to and took her seat on the middle row she pulled out a pen and notebook. Watching as the seats around her filled slowly. A piece of paper landed in front of her recording names and rank. Filling in her own she passed it along the bench focusing back to a document she was reading.

"Good morning. I am lieutenant commander Flynn and I will be taking you through your navigation course. Now pop quiz." He picked up the paper from the end of the row "your compass and GPS have failed, can you name 3 things you can use to navigate safety in the right direction?"

No one put their hands up and remained silent. Looking along the rows he was disappointed "okay we will just have to choose someone from the hot zone" he looked down the list of names reading the only one with out the Christian name. "lieutenant McGregor"

Looking up she met with his storm blue grey eyes "Sir?" she was surprised she was picked "umm there is the stars, look for the southern cross constellation and that will tell you south, the sun or moon as that tracks east to west or you could make your own compass using a magnetised hair pin cork and some water"

"very good Lieutenant" he smiled at her. He hadn't been expecting a answer like that. "umm right so first task of the morning each of you will have a chart showing reefs and shipping lanes I want you to plot a course between 2 ports which will get you there the fastest time and use minimal resources. Remember to take in to consideration international tensions and plot a rout accordingly." He passed a pile of charts along one side and a pile of envelopes with the briefs in along the other way.

The rest of the class flew by with most of the others chatting amongst them selves, she kept her head down and focused on her own map and plot points. She wasnt there to make friends she needed to learn to improve and move on up. Before they knew it the mornings class was over. Stuffing everything back in her bag she was the last to leave walking down the steps towards the door.

"ah Lieutenant McGregor just a moment please" he called

"Sir" she turned to look at him. Her heart skipped several more beats. He was even more good looking close up and there was more to his eyes they looked like the eye of a storm, moody and dark yet bright and calm at the same time.

"I need a first name please. There are a fair few lieutenant McGregor's in the RAN" he smiled

"oh" his smile caught her unawares "its Kate" she looked at him pulling her bag back on her shoulder.

**so well done to those that guessed it was a mike and Kate fic. chapter one was Kates childhood and now we are at Watsons bay when she meets Mike. I am hopeing that the next chapters will be longer and am planning including a meeting with her parents. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

**Duckmadgirl xx **


	3. Chapter 3-running from the past

Kate sat in the courtyard soaking up the evening sun. The first week had flown by and everyone was looking forward to the weekend and some much needed time to relax. Most of her fellow class mates were heading out in to town for a night on the tiles. She didn't really want to mingle with them and felt much happier staying in with a glass of wine in a huge bubble bath and a good book. A romance novel. It was a escape even if she didn't believe in the love displayed in the story.

"don't fancy it then?" a shadowy figure stood in front of her.

Shielding her eyes "Sir" she called realising it was Lieutenant commander Flynn standing in front of her, dressed down in jeans and a shirt with the top few buttons undone reviling a little bare chest. Once again seeing him her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't find the words

"A night on the town. Didn't you fancy it?" he asked sitting down next to her

"no" she replied dryly attentions turning back to the book she had been engrossed in. Wasnt it obvious she was here when most of the class would already be through the gate house and waiting at the bus stop for the next bus across town.

"so..." he looked over at her tapping on his legs hoping she would give a reason as to why she wasnt up for letting her hair down. "your staying here... Alone"

She was a enigma. Very closed off to the world and clearly preferred her own company. The others would talk amongst them selves passing on advice in class but she sat as far away from everyone as was humanly possible and kept her self to her self. She needed to learn how to let people in especially as a officer. Several people had called her a ice queen.

"yes" her responce was a dry as the first. Her nose not leaving the book in her hands.

"sounds fun" he remarked grinning

"your point being?" she turned to him annoyed

"not criticism from me. Give me a glass of red and a good book anyway of the week" he smiled "but it might not hurt to talk to some of the others. You seem a little..." he didn't get chance to finish the sentience.

She glared at him. It was a death stare if ever he saw one. Closing her book with out a word she bent down picking up the bag lent against the leg of the bench stood up. "good night Sir" she turned on her heal

"Kate!" he called known he had almost blown it with her and he hoped she wouldn't take offence.

Reluctantly she turned back to face him just to see what he wanted.

"you can call me Mike when we are not in class" he smiled at her. Her face remained Stoney and showed no emotion." And not everyone gets that privilege so consider your self honoured" he grinned trying to make light of the situation.

Rolling her eyes "good night. Mike" she said exasperated walking off towards the path that lead round to her apartment. She walked a little way before turning he was still sat there bathed in the amber glow of the setting sun. 'stop' she told her self 'its not real and it will never last'.

The following morning Kate drove her self in to the city. She needed to escape the confines of the base and the extreme decorating frenzy that had started up as if over night. Christmas trees and garlands had appeared in every open space over night.

Walking round the shops she found hiding from Christmas was harder than she thought. With 6 weeks to go all the shops had gone in to Christmas overload, filled with twinkling lights and visions of Santa on every window. There were Christmas songs blasting out on loop on every sound system. She eventually managed to find a quiet café. After ordering herself a large hot chocolate she found a quiet corner curling up in one of the arm chairs and tried to zone out from the hustle and bustle around her. She always found Christmas hard and she hardly had any good memories from family Christmases as they usually ended in arguments. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shutting out the memories that had bubbled to the forefront of her mind. Thankfully her drink arrived to take her mind away from her thoughts but even that had been given a injection of Christmas. There was a mountain of whipped cream on top of the drink with red and green sprinkles and a candy cane hooked over the side of the glass.

Rolling her eyes she dug her spoon in eating the cream before it turned in to a volcano imploding in to the chocolate and then running down the side in a creamy chocolaty river making a sticky mess on the table.

"so you do know how to let your hair down then" Mike walked up to her table seating him self in the armchair opposite with a coffee

"Excuse me" she scoffed looking at him

"the hot chocolate" he pointed to her drink

"oh yeah. Well I had to get out the smell of all them damn Christmas trees were affecting my allergies" she smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"you've got.." he pointed to her chin before leaning over brushing his thumb wiping away a smudge of cream.

"thanks" she half smiled turning away slightly feeling her cheeks flame and blush.

"do you want another?" he asked indicating to her empty glass.

"no. Thank you." She looked at her watch "I best be off. See you back in class. Sir" she stood to leave. "mike" she turned smiling as she corrected her self.

Walking out in to the mall she wandered round not really knowing what she wanted or what to do. She had run from Christmas for so long. She had always made sure she was working even before she joined the navy and she always asked to be on the ships that were deployed out at sea over the festive season. But she felt a tingle inside like she could finally enjoy the festive season once again. Walking past the salvation army band who were playing silent night she dropped a few dollars in to the collection tin, before standing to listen for a moment. The music was so beautiful and magical especially under the huge tree in the main square.

"Katie? Is that you" the voice of a woman came from behind her...

**okay please don't shoot me for mentioning the C word in September (but it is only 100 days away) but I thought it is a good time to show emotion and reading about HMAS Anzac (the ship Kate served on) it was deployed feb 2003 (to match what it says on Kates wiki about being in the gulf when Anzac fired in ager ) so I wanted to make their relationship just before she was posted to the gulf as a new posting is a good way of running away. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 facing the past

Feeling a shiver run down her spine Kate turned slowly coming face to face with the person who had called her out.

"Hi mum" she said bluntly. It was only her mum that called her Katie even although her name was Kate and she hated being called Katie, it sounded so childish.

"is that all you can say. Hi"

"nope I can say bye mum as well" Kate shrugged

"don't be so impertinent Everyone has been asking me every day where you went what university you went to..."

"oh here we go that's what this is all about you and your own circle of friends."

"well I... I didn't know where you went or anything" her mum stammered

"well no need to worry your self on that score. I am doing fine. I'm in the Navy"

"the navy. Why on earth would you throw away everything to work in a glorified tin can bobbing around the sea"

Unable to listen to anymore Kate turned to walk away. It wouldn't matter if she was a able seaman a lieutenant or the chief of navy. Even the fact she had been declared best naval cadet in her graduating class. it still wouldn't be good enough for her mother nothing she did would be good enough. "I cant do this" she muttered heading off

"so your just going to walk away. 10 years and no explanation as where you went or what you've been up to." Her mother shouted after her.

Mike stood looking down on the band and the choir that were performing We Three Kings, in the main square. He enjoyed listening to them every year. It reminded him of going to the carols by candle light performances and the midnight Christmas eve service at the local church every year with his parents. He could see Kate talking with someone he couldn't hear much but it sounded rather heated and frosty. He watched as Kate stalked off towards the exit.

Heading off down the escalator he followed in the direction he saw her go and found her sitting outside on one of the stone benches

"Kate?" he called walking closer

Sitting bolt up right she brushed away the tears from her face. "what do you want mike"

" I saw..." he smiled

"so you were spying on me" she was furious

"no I was watching the band and well the whole centre heard you"

"yeah well the show is over you can go" she stood to leave

"Kate I just wanted to see if you were alright..."

"I am fine" she spat walking past him. "just leave me alone"

He watched as she stalked away, sighing he sat himself on the bench wondering who it was that had got her so worked up and frustrated and caused her to break down. Looking around the centre had all of a sudden become buisy with a influx of people coming out of the surrounding offices on lunch break.

Heading back to his car he headed back to Watsons bay. he couldn't get Kate out of her mind after trying at her apartment he eventually found her on the shooting range firing round after round from a browning. She had made fine work of her target paper it was almost tared through the middle when she pulled it forward.

He waited until she had finished with the magazine before making his approach

"nice shooting" he smiled walking up behind her

"are you following me" she turned dismantling her pistol making it safe

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed upset earlier and you kind of just stormed off"

"well I am fine" she handed her gun back to the instructor heading towards the exit

Mike followed "look do you want to get a drink and talk or something"

"what is it with you and talking. Why do you care so much" she stopped in her tracks turning to face him

"because I am worried about you. Look at your target. How many rounds did you lay in to that. And as I am leading this course I am technology speaking your CO, its my job to care"

"what ever I am not some pet project. I am fine " she walked off turning it in to a run when she thought he wasnt watching

Sitting in his own apartment he pulled out his laptop and logged on to his system. Loading up the files of the sailors on the course. Finding Kates it was light but interesting, joined at 18 was best cadet in her class at ADFA ,served mainly on big ships and at fleet base East. There was no details about family for next ok Kin. It certainly fitted she was very closed off and only allowed you to see what she wanted you to see.

**okay sorry its short but I have struggled with the interaction between Kate and her mum, I wasnt sure how rocky to make the relationship. but this little bit is more on the Kelly Clarkson song because of you anyway I will go in to why the relationship is rocky in upcoming chapters so enjoy x **


	5. Chapter 5- walls

Kate was woken the following morning by a knocking coming from the front of her apartment. Pulling her sheets over her head she hoped it would stop and who ever it was would go away. When it didn't she threw back the covers and plodded over to the front door. Looking through the spy hole she saw mike stood on the step.

"what do you want Mike" she yawned holding the door open

"well I wondered if you wanted to go get some breakfast?" he asked smiling

Looking at him "Mike its 6 am on a Sunday" she said before shutting the door not allowing him the chance to respond

Flopping back down on her bed she pulled one of the pillows from under her head screaming silently in to it in frustration as she tried to get back to sleep. Unable to get to sleep her mind alive with the events of the last few days, the ghosts of the past and then what happened this morning. She knew what she needed to do but it would be a bitter pill to swallow. Throwing back the covers she began making plans for a apology.

Rummaging through the cupboards in her kitchen she pulled out the things she would need to make her plan work. After preparing her plan she headed out in search of him. She eventually found him in his office. Knocking on the door she held a cup of coffee round.

"come on in Kate" he called

"how did you know it was me?" she walked in

"the window"

"oh yeah. Peace offering" she held the coffee forward along with a bag with the breakfast she had made.

"why" he put the pen he was holding down looking up at her.

"because I owe you one for yesterday I was a moody cow and it wasnt you I was angry at... well someone that wasnt you and you didn't deserve the way I treated you"

"and this morning" he grinned

"your not going to make this easy are you" she looked at him starting to grin her self

"nope"

"Well I am not apologising for this morning. You woke me up at 6 am on a Sunday. I hate being woken up. I like my sleep and a lie in"

"your in the navy surly you have had 6am watches before"

"yes I get that but I know where I am at sea. On land I like my sleep"

"you really are a enigma Kate" he took a sip of the coffee grimacing as the strong bitter liquid hit the back of his throat. "how old was that coffee. I mean I like a strong coffee Kate but not one I can stand a spoon in it"

"what its not that bad is it" she reached over taking the cup sipping it and immediately spitting it back out. "okay that is vile"

"you've got" he grinned reaching over brushing a flour smudge from her cheek with his thumb. "what have you been baking then" he asked

"oh I umm made pancakes, well oat cakes I didn't have enough flour" she looked at the bag she had placed on the desk

"sounds yummy" he reached over opening the bag, taking one sniff he screwed the bag up "umm not that I am not grateful but shall we go out somewhere?" he smiled politely

"okay. Don't you like oat cakes?" she asked

"umm not really" he began trying to think of a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"they were vile weren't they" she hung her head.

"just a little" he smiled walking round his desk. "umm you have a little" he indicated to her cheek where there was a flour smudge. He reached over whipping it with his thumb.

"thanks" she smiled touching her cheek where he had touched "so where did you have in mind for breakfast?" she asked heading to the door.

Leading her out they headed to a small independent café on the waterfront handing the menu to Kate, mike began looking at the breakfast choices.

"any Idea what you want?" he asked

"ummm I'll have some toast and a latte I think"

"okay I'll just go and order then" he smiled pushing his seat back, heading to the little counter at the back of the café.

Sitting back down he looked over at Kate "you feeling better after yesterday?"

"yeah why." She sipped her Latte

"its just I was worried. I like you..."

"this was a mistake" she stammered pushing her self away from the table "I have to .." she ran out of the door

"Kate!" mike called after her just as the plates were brought out. "i'm sorry" mike apologized to the waitress as he stood to run after Kate.

He found her sitting on the beach digging her toes in the soft sand.

"Kate?" he sat himself next to her

"sorry for running out on you again"

"its okay. I just I want to know whats wrong maybe I can help if you will let me"

"its I got scared you were saying ..." she couldn't bring her self to say it in case it was true

"news flash Kate we all get scared." He paused closing his eyes "has this got something to do with that woman in the mall yesterday?" he asked

She nodded silently

"what was it that happened yesterday that you cant talk about?" he asked looking at her

"nothing. It just brought up some bad stuff. That I haven't thought about in a long time."

"like what" he asked. Now he was concerned. He had after got to consider her welfare and if this would impact on her

"my parents. The woman yesterday was my mother. My dad walked out on us when I was a kid . They were always fighting and they thought I didn't know but I did I always heard them." Tears were running down her cheeks and she began shredding the tissue she had in her hand. "mum wasnt around much after dad left she was ether in bed crying or out on the town."

"sounds like she was struggling too" mike half smiled

"I was 6, I practically had to fend for myself" she snapped fuming that he was sticking up for her.

"Kate" he went to put his arm round her

"Don't" she shrugged him off "this is why I don't talk about it"

"why?"

"because if that look the 'i am so sorry for you' look" she turned away not wanting him to see her like this

"so what happened yesterday"

"I haven't been home in 10 years. Left as soon as I finished school and joined the navy and despite me being 28 my mother still disapproves. She wanted me to leave at school at 16 so I could get a job." She turned back. "she just stuck the knife in making me feel bad. I have avoided Sydney for so long. Taken postings as far away as I could and when I was posted in the city I avoided all the places I knew she would be"

"Kate..." he went to put his arm around her again. This time she didn't shrug him off or shy away. Instead she leaned in to his embrace. Some how she felt safe in his arms like she could finally belong. It had been 10 years and she finally felt the cracks in her heart begin to heal.

**huge thanks to all you who are sticking with this. it means a lot. this chapter has been tough as I wanted Kate to finally let the walls down but not to much. hope you like this one and please let me know what you think. xx **


	6. Chapter 6- walls come down

Kate dug her feet deeper in to the sands. She loved the feel of it between her toes and the sense of freedom she felt being able to feel the soft sand on her bear skin, considering she spent most of her life in hard heavy military boots or her white smart boots, both of which killed her feet. At least the sand exfoliated the skin so she could wear sandals and not be embarrassed by her toes.

Scrunching her toes she allowed the soft golden sands to cover her feet when her stomach let out a loud growl in protest of her skipping breakfast.

"I think we need to go and get our breakfast" he grinned standing up brushing the sand from his back and legs.

She laughed as he held out his hand for her

"breakfast I think it is more lunch time. Sorry I ruined it. Twice" she took his hand pulling her self up

"it wasnt all your fault. I did go an put my size 9's in it" he smiled

Carrying her sandals they walked along the waters edge allowing the warm seas to lap against her toes. "so breakfast or Lunch?" she asked turning to face him.

"Lunch. I think" he smiled as they headed back up the beach towards the boardwalk.

"okay but not the café" she stopped slipping her feet back in to her sandals. "I don't think they will allow me back after bolting on my food and sort of making you run after me"

"I think we can manage some where a little more sophisticated don't you?" he smiled

After a short drive Mike pulled up outside a steakhouse on the outskirts of the city.

"this is sophisticated?" Kate asked raising her eyebrow grinning

"yes. Don't judge a book by its..." he protested then saw her grinning "shall we go in?" he asked holding out his arm for her to lead the way.

After being seated at the their table both began to look through the smart menus that had been handed to them.

"so, Take Two" Mike grinned looking at her. "do you want to share a bottle?" he asked looking at the menu

"Umm sure. What are you having to eat?" she looked at him over her menu

"well they do the best steaks in the city so I fancy that, what about you" he looked down the page

"right, well I was thinking the grilled chicken salad" she smiled

"well we can still share" he smiled

"are you ready to order?" a young waiter stood in front of the table

Mike looked over at Kate before closing his menu "I'll have the Rib-eye medium please with peppercorn sauce "

"Madam" the waiter turned to Kate still scribbling down mikes order

"umm I'll have the grilled chicken salad and a portion of the triple cooked chips please" she closed her menu and handed it back

"and can we have a bottle of the house red as well please" mike looked over at Kate

"perfect" she smiled

"so... salad and chips. Kind of defeats the object doesn't it?" mike asked grinning

"well, its ... I umm well... shut up I need carbs. Okay" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"no judgement from me here" he held up his hands in surrender laughing.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. Filling their glasses Mike handed one to Kate.

"so what made you join the navy?" he asked.

"I wanted to serve my country and the army or air force didn't appeal Navy was the best thing." She smiled sipping her drink. "that and I suppose the navy offered a better adventure, exploring the seven seas and exotic destinations "

"exotic destinations , hows that working" he grinned

"I am yet to see those but I live in hope" she smiled "what about you why did you join?"

"well same really. That and I get itchy feet and life in the navy allows me to move around and explore new places." He looked up at her "you look surprised"

"no, well you had me as the sort of guy who would want to be the hero to impress all the girls"

"is it working?" he grinned

"no. not really" she shook her head grinning as their meal arrived

After her plate was placed down on the table she was glad she ordered the chips as well. It was 2 relatively small chicken fillets on a bed of tomatoes of various colours drenched in a lemon vinaigrette dressing with a bit of rocket that had wilted from being on the pas Cutting through the chicken she added some of the unusual tomatoes. It was okay but there was too much oil.

"Any good" Mike asked cutting through his steak

"Its okay bit too much dressing but it Is nice" she smiled picking up one of her chips, leaning over she ducked It in to the sauce boat that was on the side of his plate. Grinning at his reaction she bit in to the chip.

"do you want some peppercorn sauce?" Mike asked raising his eyebrow

"oh if you don't want it all I don't mind" Kate smiled as he poured some on to the side of her plate. "thanks" she dipped another of her chips in to the puddle of sauce now on her plate.

"anything else you would like?" mike asked jokingly

"well can I pinch a onion ring?" she grinned chewing her lip

Smiling he lifted the largest of the pile on his plate with his knife dropping it on to hers

"Thank you" she smiled

After they had finished the waiter returned to clear their plates. "was everything alright with your meals?" he asked picking up the plates

"yes thanks." They both nodded

"can I get you the desert menu?" he asked

Mike watched as Kates eyes lit up with the sound of desert "yes I think we will" he smiled

A few minuets later the waiter returned with 2 menus with deserts written on in gold curly writing.

Kate looked down the page. There were only 2 deserts that she fancied. A chocolate bomb with a gooey caramel centre. And a chocolate brownie with ice cream.

"you chosen?" Mike asked looking up

"its hard they all sound so good but I think so" she smiled

When the waiter returned she ordered the chocolate brownie with whipped cream instead of the ice cream, mike had gone for the rum baba. She laughed when mike gave his order.

"whats so funny" Mike asked once the waiter had left to process their order

"nothing. Rum. Sailor its just quite funny" she smiled

Their deserts arrived in next to no time after one bite Kate swooned with the rich chocolate and sweet vanilla cream.

"they do have a pot washer you know" mike laughed as they finished watching Kate scrape the last of the chocolate and cream mixture off the plate

"Eh?" Kate looked up

"the plate." He indicated to her dish "you don't have to lick it clean you know"

"shut up" she smiled

Mike Dropped Kate off outside her apartment later that evening

"I had a good time" she smiled "sorry about this morning"

"me too" he smiled leaning in

She turned her head, their lips just brushing together.

"too soon" he whispered resting his head against hers.

"yeah" she whispered back. "I built this wall around myself and its like I cant find my way out"

"fortresses can be very lonely places" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "good night Kate" he turned to walk away

"Mike" she called standing on tip-top she reached up kissing him, he in turn wrapping his arm around her waist pulling he closer deepening the kiss. It was like when he was around there was some escape she could see the light shining on the drawbridge that had imprisoned her heart for so long

**thanks for everyone sticking with this hope you enjoy. let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Rolling over Kate stretched out. The sun had just begun to creep through the gaps in the curtains. Looking around she wondered if the last 12 hours had in fact just been a dream. Her phone buzzed from the side. Sleepily she reached over picking up her phone reading the text that had just arrived

' HAPPY MONDAY!' she snorted with that phrase. Mondays were never happy. 'had fun yesterday hope you enjoy todays class M x. P.S don't be late'. Letting out a small laugh, looking over at her alarm clock she had to do a double take when she saw the time.

"shit" she swore loudly diving out from under the covers and in to the tiny bathroom

She ran along the corridor and only just made it in to the class room before Mike. Running her fingers through her damp hair she tried to remove the tangles and scrape it back in to a pony so it looked tidy and less like she had been dragged through a hedge backwords.

"running late Lieutenant McGregor?" Mike asked trying to keep a straight face.

"something like that Sir" she shot him daggers he was enjoying this a little too much. She was also trying to ignore the sniggers from the rest of the class. They all knew her by her reputation at ADFA. She had been the so called golden girl, top of every class, nose always in a book, always questioning everything and awarded sward for best navy cadet in her graduating class.

"okay settle down, I think we all deserve a lie in from time to time" mike smiled looking at her rolling her eyes

The morning dragged painfully slow. Even with a coffee break at 11:00 didn't seem to help. Resting her head on her hand she willed her brain to take in the information that was on the board. She was brought back to reality with the sound of the people around her packing up and Mike dismissing them just after 13:00

"um Kate a word please" he called as she walked towards the door

"Sir?" she replied nervously pulling her bag on her shoulder

"I was just checking everything was alright this morning" he smiled aware that there were still others in the room. "you just didn't seem your self today" he looked at her "you seemed distracted" he smiled

"Fine Sir" she tucked a stray hair behind her ear looking deep in to his eyes. Looking around they realised they were alone.

"so" he stepped forward closing the gap between them taking her hand in his brushing his thumb across the back of her hand sending shivers down her spine.

"so" she whispered feeling her heart race in her chest. A trail of electricity over her hand where mike had been holding it

" what are you doing now" he asked in a low voice

"I have no more classes. Why" she smiled at the sound of his voice

"well I thought we could head out some where have a spot of lunch" he smiled

"okay" she chewed her lip thoughtfully

"I'll meet you outside in 10 minuets" he whispered opening the door for them both.

"Sir" she nodded so it at least looked like a conversation about the class and nothing personal.

"so where did you have in mind?" Kate asked looking down at her uniform. It wasnt the most glamorous of outfits but it was tidy and practical.

"you will have to wait and see. Its a surprise" he grinned opening the passenger door to his car

"yeah but..." she began but was silenced with a kiss

"but nothing its a surprise" he grinned looking at her startled face. They were after all suppose to be keeping their relationship a secret.

"okay but will my uniform do. I mean cant I get changed first?" she asked

"no it will be dinner time by the time your ready trust me, I have older sisters" he smiled pulling out on to the main road.

"fine" she flopped back in her seat watching the passing traffic trying to figure out where they were heading. It didn't take them too long to reach their destination pulling in to the car-park where mike switched off the engine. Getting out of the car

"umm where are we going to get something to eat, in the middle of the park" Kate called frowning

"well ye of very little faith" he smiled opening the back door for the car and pulled out a basket and a huge blanket folded neatly in to a square. "I thought we could find a nice spot and have a picnic." He grinned handing her the blanket. "follow me" he shut the car door

Leading them along the path and through the drooping leaves of a willow tree gently dipping in to the huge pond on one side it had lily pads and flowers floating along the edges There were mute swans and other ducks swimming along the huge pond. The sun glittered off the water and sparkled through the leaves of the curtain

"here we are perfect place." He smiled taking the blanket off her he arranged it on the ground

"its beautiful" Kate gasped. Looking around it was like something out of a fairy-tail.

Sitting on the blanket, mike began to pull things from the basket. Fruit, veggies, dips, flour wraps, chicken, salad leaves, and cheese. It was a feast for the eyes as well as appetite.

"how are we going to eat all this?" Kate asked picking up a piece of the fruit salad nibbling on it

"there isn't that much and we have all afternoon"

They sat watching the afternoon go by tucking in slowly to the feast when through the leaves Kate spotted a small row boat drift past. "lets go find the boat house, we can hire a boat and go round the lake, maybe explore that island in the middle"

"I don't know, why don't we just stay here" he leant forward snaking his arm around her slender waist slowly pushing her towards the ground kissing her neck.

Standing her ground she resisted his attempts to seduce her. "come on we can have the rest of the picnic on the island. It may be romantic" she tried to turn him in to her way of thinking.

"fine" he sighed packing up the remnants of the picnic feast.

They walked round the lake and found the little boat house with several row boars moored up on the shore.

After hiring one for a hour Mike stepped in before helping Kate down in to the seat opposite him. Taking the oars he began to push the boat out in to the lake. He began to juggle the oars. Sending the boat in to circles.

"Mike can we go in a straight line I am getting giddy here" Kate half smiled trying not to throw up

"I am trying, I cant row" he hung his head whispering the last bit

"sorry, you cant row. Your in the navy and are stumped by a tiny row boar" she laughed taking the oars off him getting the boat back on track. Gently pulling on the oars they soon arrived in at the island in the centre of the lake. Taking the rope that was on the end Mike looped it through the small ring for mooring boats. Stepping out the tiny boat became unbalanced sending Kate in to the murky waters of the lake

Surfacing Kate pulled her self up on to the grass of the island pulling at her hair so it fell free from the bobble she put it up in earlier. Looking down her white uniform had now become see-through everywhere.

Seeing Kate dithering from the cold water hitting her skin he handed her the Blanket. Wrapping it around her shoulders he tucked it in. "I think we need to get back, get you out of those wet clothes" mike smiled helping her down in to the boat and taking the oars. After several attempts he managed to get the boat going in a relatively straight line and back to the boat house.

It didn't take long to get back to Kates apartment. Pulling the car up outside he mike switched off the engine. The had had the heating on full blast since leaving the park but Kate was still dithering, her uniform no smelling of damp and what ever nasties was in the pond. Guiding her up the path he unlocked her door.

"right you go get sorted and I will make a hot drink, you look like you need it" he smiled as he opened the door watching as she walked towards the master suite. Looking around the tiny apartment he could see that she didn't like the normal homely touches. The walls were all simple white and there were no pictures on the walls or anywhere, no little nick-nacks on the sideboard. It was simple and plain like she could just up and leave in a midnight flit.

He headed in to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards he found the tea and mugs. Boiling the Kettle he made the drinks when his eye was caught by a sparkling frame on the side. Walking over he saw three people smiling back out of the frame including a little girl of 5 or 6 with a huge gappy grin. He could see instantly it was Kate, she hadn't changed much.

"what are you doing?" Kates frosty voice came from behind him.

**so hope you enjoy I got the idea of mike not being able to row a boat from the bonus video on the Speak now album. where Taylor revealed that Toby (the love intrest ) couldn't row the boat and I also thought it would be funny especially with mike being in the navy. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think x **


	8. Chapter 8

"I said What are you doing?" Kate took a step forward her eyes falling on the frame mike was holding.

"I was just looking" he went to place it back on the side.

"why were you even looking at my stuff in the first place."

"it was on the side. The frame caught my eye, its beautiful" he looked up at her. "your parents" he asked. The picture clearly upsetting her

"Yeah" she picked up the photo looking in to the eyes of her father. She clearly remembered the photo being taken, "it was on the first day at my new school, 2 weeks later my dad left." She opened the draw stuffing the frame in to the space slamming it shut behind her, not wanting to be reminded of the past.

Brushing a tear from her cheek she turned to face mike. "you made those drinks?" she asked forcing a smile and heading towards the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle.

"I can still make those" mike walked up behind her

"I can make a brew" she threw 2 tea bags in to mugs, "you were suppose to be making them. If you want something doing then do it your self" she huffed drumming her fingers on the counter. The kettle was taking a age to boil.

As soon as it clicked off she poured the steaming liquid in to the mugs jabbing violently at the tea bags in side. Fuming at Mike for looking through her things, her dad for leaving her the Ketel for taking too long to boil.

"hey careful I would like tea not brown stew" Mike called jokingly

She turned giving him daggers before continuing to jab at them until they split sending the tea leaves floating to the surface

"stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She let out a sob furious at her self for everything

"hey its okay" Mike stepped closer turning her so they were facing each other, watching as tears began streaming down her face. He pulled her in to his arms. "its just tea. We can make a fresh one" he whispered in to her hair. "and at least you didn't spill the milk" he grinned

She pulled back looking up at him looking in to his eyes half smiling. "that's better" he brushed his thumb along her cheek wiping away the tears that still hung there. "why don't you go sit down and I will make fresh drinks and something to eat?" he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded slowly heading towards the living room flopping down on the sofa and pulling her feet up under her. She pulled a blanket off the back and wrapped it around her self. Despite it being the height of summer she still felt cold. Looking over he smiled wishing he could help her but she could only help herself. Pulling open the fridge he began routing through looking for ingredients he could use to cook something nice. Pulling out several different vegetables she had in the draw at the bottom he began dicing them chucking them in to a frying pan with some thinly sliced potato pouring over a beaten egg he allowed it to sit in the pan before sprinkling over some cheese and placing the pan under the grill to finish cooking.

Carrying the plates over he handed one to Kate. Pushing the eggy concoction around her plate she lifted a little to her mouth. sticking out her tongue she licked it before deciding it was edible and she was actually far too hungry to care. once they had eaten mike headed back in to the kitchen and began clattering around with plates.

"what are you doing now" Kate asked sitting up trying to see what he was doing

"making desert" he smiled walking back over carrying a tray with 2 mugs and 2 plates on. "hot chocolate" he presented her with a mug with a mountain of whipped cream.

"why thank you" Kate smiled taking the mug eating the cream with her finger. "so what did you do for desert?" she asked curious at what he had been making

"a treat just for you" he grinned handing her a plate

"Fairy bread!" she laughed seeing the sugary concoction on the plate. She hadn't had it in as many years. The last time was possibly her 6th birthday when she still believed in fairies and unicorns and all things magical. Biting in to it she chewed it thoughtfully, it certainly had a acquired taste one that as a kid she more than likely loved but as a adult she couldn't understand how the flavours worked savoury white bread and butter with sweet sugar sprinkled over the surface.

They spent the rest of the evening nestled together watching a documentary about Amazonian tribes. Once the documentary had finished mike looked down at his watch not realising how late it had got.

"is that really the time" he looked over at the clock on Kates wall to confirm, "I best be getting back early start tomorrow and that" he stood to leave

"Don't go" Kate whispered looking at him "please" Kate stood stepping towards him.

When the sun rose the following morning Kate woke nestled in his arms.

"morning" she smiled looking up seeing him next to her.

"morning" he leaned in kissing her "you best get up soon, don't want to be late do you" he smiled

Leaning back on the pillows she sighed "cant we just stay here today I mean you are leading the course, we could pull a sicky." She grinned mischievously.

"I don't know about that"

"I actually don't feel so good after being dunked in the duck pond yesterday who knows what mad duck disease I picked up" she faked a cough.

Feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "open wide" he called looking down the throat. "well you don't have a temperature and you seem fine so no sick note from me I am afraid" he looked at her

"spoil sport" she grinned heading towards the bathroom

She emerged 10 minuets later and pulled out a clean uniform from the wardrobe hanging it on the door she sat at the dressing table bruising out her damp hair. Mike walked up behind her snaking his arm round her waist kissing her down her neck

"hey you were the one who was saying about being late and now you are distracting me" she stood up to face him.

"I cant help it" he closed the gap running his fingers through her hair

"well you've got to, I have a class to get to and I don't want to be late" she turned pulling the uniform off the wardrobe door "now you have to get sorted"

Making sure she was the first to arrive Kate took her seat in the classroom watching as mike walked in, she didn't know how she would get through the 3 hours the class was due to run for it was torcher watching him from a far, but she had fallen for him, she even thought she may love him a feeling up until now she never believed in and thought it only existed in the tails of the brothers Grimm or the land of Jane Austin. She had protected her heart from love as she had never seen it last.

**hope you enjoy, also I have never had fairy bread but read about it on Buzzfeed Australia, personaly I think it sounds a bit weird but not one to question, any of you Australians eaten it, what is it like? let me know what you think and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next three weeks flew past and the last week of the course had snuck up on them before anyone could say 'Australian Navy'. Kate sat in a quiet part of the Courtyard with her laptop. She was searching the internet to try and find the perfect Christmas present for Mike, but it was proving tough. What do you get someone you have only know a handful of weeks.

"not revising?" Mike walked up behind her trying to see what she was actually doing.

"who says I need to revise" she replied coyly closing the lid on the laptop

"well considering its the last week and there will be a test on Friday, I would have thought you would want to revise, especially if you want to come top again" he knew she loved being top she had been at everything at ADFA. "anyway if you weren't revising what were you doing" he sat down next to her.

"nothing" she replied quickly blinking wide eyed

"so can I borrow your computer a second" he asked

"no" she called blocking him which did nothing stop his suspicions. "I mean its practically dead so I have to go... and plug it in" she stood putting the computer back in its bag

"okay see you later" he smiled "just remember to revise. I would hate to have to fail you" he grinned watching as she headed towards her car.

Wandering around the Westfield's shopping centre she eventually found the store she was looking for in a hidden corner of the mall. Stepping over the threshold she was taken aback with all the things on display.

"can I help you madam?" a assistent walked over to her

"ummm yeah" Kate looked at him still slightly bewildered "I was hoping you had a this model in stock" she showed him the details she had scribbled down earlier.

"we should have. Follow me" the assistent smiled leading her through the different zones in the shop. They had a model of almost everything. There was a huge replica of the tower of London as well as several other iconic buildings arraigned by continent and country, there was iconic bridges from all over the world, race cars, cars from movies, there were planes hanging from the celling and military vehicles.

"the ships are all here" he pointed to a long shelf unit all with blue floor. Pulling a box from the bottom

"wow that's huge" Kate looked at it. She wanted a desk top size not one she could sail all the way back to England

"well it is at a scale of 1:84" the assistent looked at her like she was dumb

"do you have a smaller one please that's a little too big and complex I think" she replied

"we do have this one" he pulled a second box off the shelf "this one is half the size at 1:130 it will come up at about 50 cm"

"that's perfect" she smiled "I'll take that one"

After purchasing the model ship she headed back to her apartment and just prayed he liked old ships and building models of old ships other wise she would be well and truly stuffed. She had just arrived home when there was a knock at the door. Taking a step back she pulled the door open.

"Mike" she smiled holding the door open so he could enter.

Hiding her shopping in the hall closet she headed in to the kitchen flicking the switch on the kettle.

"so hows the revision going?" he asked knowing that she hadn't done any and from the looks of the bags she had hastily hidden in the closet she had headed to the mall.

"mmm so, so" she smiled

"well if you like then I could always give you some private tuition" he looked at her eyes glinting

"is that what we are calling it then" she closed the gap between them eyes flickering trying to read where his mind was going.

The sound of the kettle boiling broke the spell between them.

After making 2 coffees she carried them through to the lounge where mike was sitting. Handing him his mug she placed her own on the table. As she did she knocked mikes brief case from the table , sending the papers inside cascading to the floor.

"crap. I am so sorry" she dropped to the floor picking them up, scraping them together

"its fine don't worry about it" he smiled taking them off her.

Her eye was caught by one last paper on the floor. Picking it up she scanned the lines. It was a internal memo for Mike

"whats this" she turned to face him

"its nothing" mike called making a grab for the paper but she had moved it out of his

"it looks like the promotion boards interviews for a command of one of the patrol boats." She turned back to look at him. "were you going to tell me?" tears welling in her eyes

"its just a interview, nothing has been decided" he tried to reason with her

"but you want it don't you" she snapped

"of course I want my own command, don't we all"

"yes but... what about us, what about my career"

"your career" Mike turned to face her

"yes I am being posted on one of the frigates out of penguin" she shouted back "or do you expect me to just follow you to Darwin and stay on shore whilst you are off exploring the seas."

"because its all about you isn't it. I do have a career aswell" mike snapped back

"seriously Mike I have come too far and worked for far to hard to just give it up now" she cried pushing her way out. She had to run she could feel the fabric of her life breaking down in front of her. Everything she had envisioned.

"Kate!" mike called running out after her

"its fine just go. Run off to Darwin and sit around on your bath toy" she turned round facing him tears streaming down her face.

"Kate" he stepped forward taking her hand

Shrugging him off she tried to walk away "no. I cant do this"

"look at me." He bent down "look at me" he called again.

Turning slowly she looked up at him.

"the interviews are next week, I wont know anything till after Christmas."

"but.." she whispered through tears

"lets just not talk about it until we have to" he opened his arms pulling her close. "come on lets go back inside"

Lifting her face so she was looking deep in to his steel blue eyes, he leaned in teasing her in to a kiss " I do love you, you know"

**so wanted to include a argument as no relationship is perfect and also because Kate I think always hits self destruct at times. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. and so sorry but next chapter ITS CHRISTMAS! **


	10. Chapter 10

Kate awoke nestled in his arms. Looking over she could see he was still asleep, and that it was still early. Well early for Christmas day. Lifting his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders she carefully slid out of the covers. As the weight changed on the bed he stirred but didn't wake. Tip-toeing across the room she picked up her robe from the chair before heading out in to the kitchen

Standing at the counter she looked over at the small fibre-optic Christmas tree she had stood on the table she never normally bothered with a tree but mike had persuaded her to put one up saying it wasnt Christmas with out a proper tree. The fibre optic tree was the best she could do at short notice. Looking at the kettle she was cursing at her self as she seemed to have brought the worlds slowest kettle. She gasped as she felt mikes arms snake around her waist.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered seductively in her ear. His warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She giggled softly as he began kissing her down her neck, tying to pull her back to the bed and under the warm covers.

"you coming back to bed" he whispered

"coffee" she moaned rolling her head back leaning in to his shoulder.

"Later" he murmured in to her neck "come back to bed" he pulled on the tie for her dressing gown.

"co-ff-ee" she cried holding her hands out to the kettle feeling like she wanted to stamp her feet.

"okay what if we have a coffee but back in bed" mike kissed her neck

Turning to face him she scowled "that's what I was going to do" she grinned standing on tip toe to reach his lips him kissing him softy. "now can I make these coffees" she pouted.

"oh go on then" he sighed rolling his eyes jokingly loosing his grip from around her waist.

Watching as she poured the water in to the two mugs she had got out. As soon as she had put the kettle back and turned to the fridge for milk for her coffee, he picked up both mugs heading back towards the bedroom.

Turning back to the counter she looked up "Hey" she after him.

Walking past the hall closet she pulled out a black and gold gift bag before heading back in to the bedroom. Jumping back on the bed. Mike had to fight not to spill the coffee in his hands over the snow white sheets.

"merry Christmas" she smiled holding the bag out.

"so are we doing presents now then?" mike asked taking the bag from her hands pulling out a oblong box wrapped in matching gold and black wrapping paper.

"may as well" she smiled sipping her own coffee shuddering slightly as with out milk it was a little bitter.

Looking at the present mike turned it over trying to find a place to open it from. Running his fingers along the edges it was mainly Sellotape.

"err Kate how much tape did you use"

"well I am crap at wrapping and I didn't want it to come undone so kind of half a roll" she grinned hiding behind her pillow.

After managing to break through the tape Mike pulled off the last of the paper. Looking at the model.

"what is the cuttis ark?"

"its the Cutty Sark. She was a British Tea clipper in the 1800s and then a wool ship taking wool from Australia back to England in the 1890's. She actually set the record for sailing between us and them in 1883 , smashing the old record by 25 days and then smashed her own record by a week. The fastest ship in the wool trade. She even overtook the SS Britannia who was a steam ship not a sail ship."

"oh right. I do love old ships as well." he smiled "thank you" he leaned in kissing her

" She is actually now a museum in dry dock My grandparents took me to England when I was 13. we were in London for a bit so we explored her and HMS Belfast. My grandfather loved old ships."

"intresting. Now time for your present" he smiled leaning over the side of the bed he pulled out a large box wrapped in bright festive paper and a large red bow on the lid . Handing it to Kate she noticed it had several holes along the side.

"Mike this best not be a puppy or a kitten, I can barely take care of my self let alone a puppy or a kitten and how can I take care of a pet when I am deployed?"

"just open the box" Mike smiled

Nervously she lifted the lid off the box braising her self for a attack of a fur ball. When nothing jumped out she opened her eye looking in the box, inside there was a grey tabby Cat teddy"

"Seriously you cut air holes for a toy cat" She grinned lifting the toy from the box. Looking at the face of the cat she was strangely reminded of her neighbours cat when she was a kid.

"well its got to breath some how" He grinned at her face

"it reminds my of neighbours cat when I was a Kid. It was always trying to brake in to our house. I used to feed it so it would always come up to the house. Annoyed the hell out of my mum especially when she caught me trying to sneak it in to my room."

"well if you were feeding it then no wonder it wouldn't leave you alone" he smiled

"well thank you for my cat" she smiled weakly standing it between the two pillows on the bed. She did love it but felt a bit underwhelmed with the gift, it was something you would give as a child not to a adult.

"what are you going to call it?" Mike asked

" I dunno" she shrugged "jack?" she called

Handing her a pen he had hidden on his bed side cabinet "why don't you write that on the collar then" he grinned

"okay, its just a toy" she looked at him but took the pen anyway. On closer inspection of the collar she found a piece of paper wrapped around it. "whats this?" she asked unrolling it. "Christmas tree 'O' Christmas tree whats underneath the branches" she read aloud "Mike is this a bloody treasure hunt" she called

"maybe go look under the tree, you never know Santa may have left a surprise" he grinned

Sighing she got out of the bed and headed in to the living room. Her tree wasnt the best and there wasnt much under the tree. She looked all around under the table it was sat on as well as around the base and found nothing. It wasnt until she looked up and saw a little leather case hanging from one off the lower branches. Opening it she found a golden compass. Engraved on the back _'my heart is a compass, it always leads me back to you' _

"its beautiful" she gasped turning to face him looking at the face of the compass.

"next clue is hanging there" he grinned pointing at the tree.

Pulling the paper from the branch she read the clue "the morning port is where you must next call to find your gift of pamper galore"

Sitting on the sofa she recited the clue over and over in her head trying to decipher what he was on about. She couldn't fathom what he meant or where. Leaning back she looked at where he was sat, he was enjoying this. looking deep in to his eyes she tried to read his mind as to where he had hidden this present. She watched as his eyes moved towards the bathroom.

"I think the answer is in the bathroom" she grinned heading towards the door. Looking round her eyes fell to a basket in the bath wrapped in cellophane. Lifting it out she could see it was full with her favourite peach lotions and soaps. Carrying it in to the living room she sat next to him on the sofa undoing the bow to see what else was in the huge basket.

"are you saying I smell?" she asked seeing the amount of the soap that was in there

"well you do smell but..." he leaned in to kiss her "but irresistible, and I know that you can only get this in the sales so I thought stock up"

"thank you" she cooed smiling at how thoughtful he was being. Looking in the basket she could also see a fluffy bath robe neatly folded at the bottom. Pulling it out a piece of paper floated to the floor. Picking it up she read the clue.

"you will find me when you just look why not read your favourite..."

Looking over to her book shelf she walked over going along the line she saw all her books were still in place apart from one there was a new book in the middle that some how didn't look right and it wasnt familiar. Pulling it down she found it was a box. Opening the front she found a smaller square box inside. Opening that one she saw a white gold chain with a St Christopher pendent hanging down.

"this is to keep you safe when your at sea." he walked up behind her, taking the box from her he lifted the chain out of its velvet case hanging it round her neck carefully doing it up.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror she lay her fingers on the pendent. "its too much" she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"just let me treat you please. I love you" he smiled looking at her reflection

She turned to face him. "thank you" he kissed him. "I love you. I just feel bad you got me all of this and all I got you was a crappy model of a Victorian ship"

"yes but I like old ships and I like building airfix models, I used to do it with my dad so it is the best present in the world" he smiled.

"thank you" she wrapped her arms around his middle, "I love them all. This is the best Christmas I have had in ages" she stood on tiptoe kissing him. "but I think we need to get dressed cant spend all day like this, I'm going for a shower use some of my new bubbles" she walked back towards the bathroom. Turning she looked at him grinning mischievously "care to join me Sir"

**so hope you enjoy and I know its only October but several of the shops by me already have their Christmas decorations up and there was a Christmas advert on the telly at the week end, so if you cant beat 'em join 'em. enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mike stood leaning against the door frame watching Kate as she ran the towel through her hair, the sun streaming through the window catching her hair and natural golden highlights.

"I have one more surprise for you" he walked over sitting on the bed next to her planting a kiss on her bare shoulder "hidden somewhere in this room"

"where?" she turned to him grinning

"as I said somewhere in this room" he smiled "and sat there your kind of cold"

"what no cryptic clues this time round" she asked hoping for a better clue

"a clue well its somewhere you see everyday"

"gee thanks that helps" she grinned walking over to her wardrobe.

Pulling open the oak doors she pushed her clothes aside but nothing seemed out of place or nothing new hanging from the rails.

"cold" Mike smiled from the bed

Turning she gave him daggers walked over to the bed, holding on to the towel she bent down looking underneath the bed. The only thing that was under there was a suitcase and her sea bag and lots of dust.

Standing she adjusted her towel and sat back on the bed next to him looking in to his eyes trying to read his mind as to where this last gift was hidden. She watched as his eyes unconsciously drifted towards the chest of draws on the other side of the room.

Looking at him she stood up walking slowly over to the chest she pulled open the draws routing around looking for anything that she hadn't seen before.

"getting warmer" mike smiled "try the top draw"

Turning she looked at him down through her long eye lashes. "you been routing through my undies Lieutenant commander"

"no comment" he grinned looking at her reaction.

Carefully pulling the top draw open she found a cream box. Lifting it out she carried it to the bed sitting on the edge she lifted brushing the soft pink tissue aside, running her fingers along the silk and lace that was inside.

"did you get this for me or you" she grinned looking at him

"I think we can both benefit from this" he grinned his eyes glinting. Pushing the box behind them he leaned in closer toying with the towel

"we need to get dressed" she whispered closing her eyes

Pulling away she stood from the bed, walking over to the wardrobe she pulled out a deep purple and blue shimmer 1950's style dress. Heading in to the bathroom. She returned several moments later.

"so what do you think?" she asked turning. The dress was tight fitting at the bodice hugging her perfectly with a skirt flowing from the waist

"its.. I ... umm, you look amazing" he stammered unable to find the right words

"could you zip me up please?" she asked turning pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Stepping up behind her he snaked his arm around her waist brushing the strap from her shoulder, kissing down her neck. Leaning back in to his embrace she sighed before wriggling free stepping forward.

"sorry" he smiled "come here I'll behave this time promise" stepping towards her he placed one hand on her hip and genteelly pulled the zip up. "there" he smiled as she turned "you look amazing" he smiled as she pulled a pair of black healed pumps from under the bed.

Sliding her feet in she just hoped she would be able to walk in them as heals were not normally her forte but they went well with the dress. She watched as mike pulled on a pale blue shirt thinking how lucky she was he had spoilt her rotten this Christmas and she was truly madly and deeply in love with him, something she never thought she would feel. Walking over to her dressing table she sat down on the little stool and began to apply what little make-up she wore, another thing she wished she had practiced as a teenager instead of spending her time in the library with her nose in a book.

Appling a bright red lipstick she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Smiling at least she didn't look like coco the clown

"you almost ready?" Mike asked sitting on the bed sliding his feet in to his shoes

"yeah almost" she picked up a tissue blotting her lipstick and then brushing her hair in to a simple curl over her shoulder.

Heading out the sun was already blazing down and the temperature had risen beyond compare. Opening the door of the taxi for her he walked round the other side. They headed to the same little restaurant they had had their first date in.

Taking their seats they both looked round, the room had been decorated in a very traditional way. Their were several huge real Christmas trees around the huge dinning room making the place smell rich with pine. The tree closest to them was called 'a very British Christmas'.

There were miniature pink silk ballet shoes hanging from different branches. There were nutcrackers of all different sizes and white lights twinkling between the branches. Tiny copies of the works of Charles Dickens lay open and different pages with writing only a fairy could read Little robins sat at different heights of the tree and there were bright red pillar post boxes and red telephone boxes both with a dusting of snow a classic symbol of the united kingdom. it looked so magical and the other trees ignited Christmas traditions of Germany also with nutcrackers and garlands of oranges and pine , Victoriana decorated with candles and Christingles with holly leaves in a garland A modern tree stood in the door way that was traditionally Australian with kangaroos and Santa sat in a Ute.

Looking at their tree Kate smiled, it made her wonder what it would be like to spend Christmas on the other side of the world, with snow and ice and just the cold. Christmas was a 'cold festival'. Santa lived in the north pole with the snow. Sipping her glass of wine she grinned as Mike held out the Cracker that had been laid on the table. Taking her end she pulled it with a loud snap but lost out to mike who instantly pulled the paper hat over his head. Grinning she tried to hide behind her serviette.

"whats so funny" he asked as the glossy paper slid down over his left eye

"nothing" she shook her head smiling

Sitting on the veranda they watched the sun set curled up in each others arms

"this has been the best Christmas I have had in a long while. Thank you" she looked up at him smiling

"I am glad." He smiled weakly closing his eyes whishing that the day could never end, that they could stay like this forever. he had been putting things off for too long and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer

**sorry but this is the last Christmas chapter (for now) hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be sad (sorry) please let me know what you think and enjoy. x **


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas flew past as did the new year and before anyone knew it, it was mid January and the hum drum of getting back to work. Mike sat in the wicker chair in the corner of her room. Memories of new year flashing back. They had spent the evening watching the fireworks over the harbour. Looking over at the bed she looked so beautiful when she was asleep. It was killing him with what he was about to do but he knew if he didn't go now he knew it would just get harder. Standing he walked out back in to the living room, pulling a bottle of scotch from the cupboard he placed it on the table sitting down he filled a glass before grabbing a pen and pad of paper.

He had only written a few lines before he scribbled out what he had wrote taring the page from the book screwing it up throwing it in to the bin. It was sunrise before he managed to find the right words. Re-reading what he had wrote he carefully tore the page from the book before folding it and writing her name on the front.

Heading back in to the bedroom he placed the note on the pillow beside her bending down he brushed the hair from her face kissing her softly on the top of her head. "I am sorry" he whispered "just be amazing"

Holding back the tears he walked out looking at her one last time. She rolled over sighing deeply but didn't wake. Picking up the bag with the things he had left at hers. Looking around her apartment one last time he headed for the door closing it with a bang

"Mike?" Kate sat bolt upright in bed hearing the door shut reaching over to the empty space next to her. Running her fingers across the sheet of paper that was placed on the pillow. Seeing her name in mikes cursive script she carefully opened the letter, eyes scanning the words he had written

_Dear Kate ,_

_Writing this now is killing me but I feel I have no choice but to. It breaks my heart to leave you and I wish I didn't have to however I fear this is the only way. You are amazing and are going to go far with your career and I don't want to stand in your way. I have taken the command of the patrol boat and have to be on base soon. I don't want to make you choose between me or your career because I know which ever way we choose one of us would end up resenting the other and then we would hate each other for those choices. You are to beautiful inside and out for that. So I am setting you free, go and climb high and be the amazing person you are. _

_I will always love you. _

_Forever yours _

_Mike_

Throwing back the covers she jumped out of bed running in to the loving room trying to find him, to stop him.

"Mike!" she called hopeful he hadn't left

Seeing his key lay on the sideboard by the door she sank to the floor tears now streaming down her cheeks. He had left with out a word, with out saying goodbye, without giving her a chance , with out her.

She sat curled up leaning against the sofa reading and rereading his letter trying to understand why he would do this. She lay her hand over necklace he had given her only a few weeks ago and cried had he known he was leaving when he gave her all these had that been why he had spoilt her.

Three weeks later Kate stood on the boat-deck of HMAS ANZAC she was being deployed to the Persian gulf. It was the third time the ship had been deployed to the region providing assistance to the British and American forces. The whole crew that wasnt on watch were all stood on the main deck as was customary when the ship left port, with friends and family all stood on the dock waving goodbye to their loved ones she tried not to think that she had no one. Staring at the dock she looked at all the faces, taking a second glance she leaned forward trying to catch a glimpse of a face at the back walking away from the crowd she could have sworn it was him, it was mike but he was up in the tropics somewhere.

Sailing under the harbour bridge Kate headed down to her cabin thankfully she had one to her self. Shutting the door she flopped on to her rack she just wanted to get on with this tour and the next 4 months then stay with the big ships. Opening her laptop she loaded the internet to check her emails. She was drawn to the navy's website looking for the latest news. There was a small article on their deployment to the gulf but no more than that they left port for a 4 month deployment it was after all suppose to be top secret. Scrolling down she saw a article about new command for HMAS Hammersley.

Clicking on the link she saw a picture of Mike smiling in his full whites. Reading the article. She felt proud reading about his service history that was mentioned. Then her eyes were caught by something that he said.

"I started my career on Hammersley so it is a dream come true to be back on her. ... I have always wanted to come back to the patrol boats and nothing was going to stop me..."

Slamming the lid of the laptop down she cursed him how could he say that nothing could have stopped him, what about her wasnt she enough wasnt love enough to make him stay. Wiping away the burning tears that were forming she had to put him out of her mind and everything that had happened she had a job to do and if she wasnt on the top of her game then lives could be lost. One thing she did know was she didn't know if she could ever find love like that again.

**so sorry for those wishing for a HEA but I wanted to follow series cannon but this is not the end. I am going to fast forward to the series anyway enjoy and let me know what you think **


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up with the sun streaming through the tiny window she could feel the heat of the tropics already rising. It had been warm when she arrives the previous evening but she had been exhausted from traveling and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Closing her eyes she held on to the now tainted St Christopher pendent that hung round her neck asking the great saint asking for the guidance, strength, luck just something to help her for this rotation. He was after all the patron saint of traveling and also sailors among many of his patronages.

Sliding from the covers she walked across the room and stepped out on to the balcony. Looking round she could see the water and the hills that surrounded the city it was breath-taking it was quieter than Sydney or Perth , her last postings Catching sight of her watch she cursed her self seeing the time she was going to be late if she didn't get going. Not something she wanted to be on her first day of her new posting.

As beautiful as Cairns was it would never be her first choice of a posting, only the patrol boats and the survey vessels operated out of the northern bases nether of which her would have liked to serve on but considering her rank and line of work she knew she had to go where she was sent and deal with it. She really preferred the larger ships, she needed them to progress in her career, serving on a patrol boat wasnt going to make her chief of navy any time soon.

Arriving at the Naval command offices she was lead through to the office of Commander Steve Marshall.

"Lieutenant McGregor" he held out her hand walking from behind his desk "I trust your settling in to Cairns alright"

"yes thank you sir" she took his hand shaking it

"Not to hot?" he smiled sitting back behind his desk it could be a shock if you had never spent any time in the north.

"its a little warm but I don't mind too much" she smiled back

"Now you have been assigned as the XO of the HMAS Hammersley which is under the command of... ah here he is now"

"Steve" a voice called out from the door. It was a voice she half recognised

"Mike. Let me introduce you to your new XO. Mike this is Kate McGregor, Kate Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn"

Turning slowly in her seat she looked up in to the face of the man she once loved. Maybe even deep down somewhere Still loved. He was 5 years older but she could still see him in his eyes. Clasping her necklace she could have screamed this wasnt the help or guidance she has asked for this morning far from it. She had spent the last 5 years shutting all thoughts of him from her mind. His eyes fell on the necklace that was all too familiar. He couldn't believe she was still wearing it after all this time.

"Kate" he smiled holding out his hand for her

"Sir" she took it. With a sharp intake of breath her skin ignited with the touch of his hand and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"its good to see you" he looked in to her eyes pulling his hand away slowly their eyes still on each other nether of them able to look each other directly in the eye.

"Hammersley is to depart in 2 hours" Marshal Smiled not noticing or choosing not to notice the interactions between the two of them "Mike I have already sent operations to your Nav"

"sir" Mike nodded understanding.

"Thank you Sir" Kate stood from her seat looking at Marshall avoiding Mikes gaze hoping her desirer to bolt and run for the hills wasnt showing. She kept telling her self it was only 6 months and then she could head back south and on to the big ships.

"Kate!" Mike called walking after her

"Sir" she turned to look at him "I guess I will see you on board, I need to um I have to get a few things" she smiled turning to walk away.

After being on Hammersley for a few days she was eventually finding her feet and getting used to the little ways of the patrol boats. Walking through the ship she came to a stop outside Mikes cabin. Other than work related issues she was doing her best to avoid him.

"Sir I have those operations plans" she spoke bluntly handing him a folder when her eyes were drawn to a model ship on a shelf in his cabin. Squinting it looked so familiar it was a old sail ship. Looking at it closer she could see the name plaque with faded gold fancy writing 'cutty Sark'. She could feel the something welling up in her eyes

"its the one you got me" he smiled turning in his chair seeing where she was looking

Her hands subconsciously felt round her neck holding her pendent. Lifting it up she untangled it from her dog-tags she let it fall over her overalls . She hadn't took it off since he put it round her neck on that Christmas eve.

He smiled when he saw her hold the pendent, he had noticed her doing it when they were reintroduced at NAVCOM and each time before she went on a boarding. "you kept the St Christopher?" he asked softly

She stuffed it back under her overalls "was there anything else" she asked. Not waiting for a answer she turned on her heal walking as fast as she could down towards her own cabin. Opening her bag she pulled out a frayed leather box setting it down on the desk she looked at the compass inside the little arrow spinning in all directions not quite settling on north. It was like her heart it was spinning every which way not settling on one thing. When the arrow eventually settled she realised that the north was pointing directly towards his cabin. Tapping the glass the arrow wouldn't move from that position. Putting it back in its box her fingers ran along the engraving on the back '_my heart is a compass and it always leads me back to you' _even her own compass was taunting her. Just a few more months and she would be off this ship and back to the big ships and away from her broken heart.

**so I know you all hate me for the split in the last chapter sorry but sometimes I have to follow canon. anyway hope you enjoy I think i have one more chapter left set post series but let me know what you think x **


	14. Chapter 14

Kate walked over the gangway of the HMAS Hammersley. She had only intended to stay on the patrol boat for the 6 months she had been ordered before moving back to the frigates. It was a stop gap on her way of becoming Chief of Navy. Now 4 years later she was still on the Hammersley and couldn't imagen doing anything else. She had come to love the patrol boats and the crew were her family.

The last few years hadn't been easy she had stood on the bridge and watched as he almost died twice which almost killed her both times. Once when he was rescuing her then boyfriend a SAS captain from militants in a coup and was hit with a mortar attack and the second he had gone missing they all thought he was in a submarine that had been taken to deep water that was blown up in front of them. Both times she had been devastated especially as the second she blamed her self for ignoring him all evening.

Walking up on to the bridge she smiled at Mike who was talking with some of the crew she couldn't quite hear what he was saying.  
"Sir" she nodded walking past. He smiled at her acknowledging her  
"Kate" he excused him self from the conversation walking up next to her "you ready" he asked  
"yeah just give me a minute" she walked towards the Marine Link console picking up one of the folders that lay on the map table. Reading down the list she sighed pulling a pen from the pocket of the nearest sailor to her she began noting down the things that were wrong.  
"Kate?" Mike called stepping towards her he gently removed the folder from her arms closing it and placing it on the table  
"I just need to.." she began in protest.  
"nothing I am sure Lieutenant Caetano can more than handle things."  
"Sir" Nikki smiled in agreement. She was happy being back serving with her best friends.  
Placing his hand in the small of her back Mike lead Kate towards the steps down off the bridge  
"But I .." she tried to wriggle from his grasp and get back to her notes.  
"need to relax for a bit. I think you can leave Nikki in charge. He smiled looking at his old crew mate "and I was thinking it was going to be hard for me to leave the ship" he grinned rolling his eyes

Reluctantly she gave in and allowed him to guide her off the bridge and down to the awaiting car.  
"so where are we going on this holiday?" she asked all she knew was it was a long holiday but other than that he had kept it all a secret  
"cant you just accept its a surprise" he shifted in his seat to look at her  
"no you know I hate surprises" she remarked fiddling with her necklace something she always did when she was nervous.  
Taking the pendent from her fingers he held it over his smiling it was her St Cristopher from 9 years ago almost to the day and she had refused to take it off and always wore it.  
"this one is a nice surprise I promise" he let the pendent go allowing it to fall against her shirt.  
"anyway. Captain Flynn. How on earth did you manage to convince Brass to give us both three weeks off?" she grinned  
"well given everything that has happened of late" he paused remembering the friend he had lost in the attempted terror plot "I told them it was in the best interest of the crew to have some much needed time to put things right in their mind and greave for the crew mate they lost" he smiled earlier in the year "that and Hammersley is due a refit to bring her up to standard"  
"right and your still not going to tell me where we are going" she asked eyes glinting  
"okay how does Christmas in England sound. London to be precise"  
"London?" she questioned looking at him it wasnt exactly what she had in mind . "Hmm Can you make it snow?" she asked trying not to laugh. A white Christmas had been a dream of hers since she was a child.  
"um doubt it Do I look like HIM upstairs" he looked skyward  
" then I don't know. Snow is Kind of a deal breaker White Christmas in England is kind of what it is about being magical and all that " her mouth twitching in to a smile  
"Well I don't know about Snow but it will magical" he leaned over kissing her.  
"well I don't have any other plans so allright" she smiled as they pulled up outside her apartment.

24 hours later they landed in London. After collecting their bags and going through the usual checks they stepped out for the short walk to the train station. Shivering Kate pulled her jacket tighter around her feeling the bitter wind blow right through her, she wished she had brought a proper coat but she had underestimated how cold it was actually going to be.  
"you okay" he turned to her seeing her teeth chattering  
"yes. Its just sooo cold" she dithered  
"the car is just over here so we can dump this at the hotel and maybe go find a warmer coat" he smiled enveloping her in to a hug.  
"and a hoot chocoolatee" she shivered.

It was a 30 minute ride on the express in to the centre of London and a further 20 minuets on the tube to the nearest station to their hotel. From their suite they had amazing views over the City of London. They could see the infamous tower and tower bridge. There was HMS Belfast a floating museum ship docked on the banks of the Themes. Further up the river there was Francis Drakes ship The Golden Hind and Shakespeare's Globe theatre. For a room that overlooked a bustling City scape it was rather quiet.  
Flopping down on the huge bed Kate wrapped the covers tightly around her. All of a sudden she felt really tired the past 24 hours of flying and traveling across several different time zones plus the layovers had caught up with her.  
"so you don't want to explore?" mike asked sitting next to her  
"mnng" she mumbled from under the covers stretching round so she looked at him  
"so I guess we are staying here for now" he smiled  
She nodded closing her eyes. Yes she was eager to explore but she wanted to sleep. Traveling back in time was exhausting they had three weeks to explore and look round the heart the English capital she just needed to sleep and get rid of her jetlag.

**okay so I may have slightly changed my mind and this is not the last chapter. I think I may have a few more ideas in my mind for this fic so will continue it. sorry if the format is odd it pasted over off word like this I have no idea what has happened. also should note that I have nevr been abroard so don't know what it is like to fly let alone from oz to the uk and visea versa anyway enjoy and let me know what you think**


	15. Chapter 15

Mike awoke to the smell of strong coffee wafting around the room. Pushing himself up he saw Kate propped against her pillows holding a steaming mug.  
"Morning" he smiled reaching over easing the mug from her hand  
"hey" she called holding her hands out trying to reclaim her cup  
Taking a sip from the mug he grimaced as the coffee ran down his throat "uglh what the hell is in that Kate?" he gagged as the strong sweet liquid ran down his throat  
"Navigator Brew" she grinned trying not to laugh  
"seriously" he shook his head slipping from the she sheets he remembered a time when she couldn't stand a strong cup of coffee. Walking over to the little Kettle that was in their room he looked through the basket of complementary teas and drinks. There was no coffee. "Kate!" he sighed "did you have to use all the coffee" he turned to  
"you were asleep" she pulled the duvet over her head  
Walking back over to the bed he pulled back the covers "When My coffee is concerned I am never asleep"  
She giggled reminded of her first day on Hammersley when she had allowed a engine to be taken down and he had given her a dressing down  
"Whats so funny" he stood looking at her  
"Just a memory" she smiled  
They were interrupted by a knock on their door "oh and I ordered us breakfast" she grinned as he opened the door.  
Her stomach gurgled in anticipation. She hadn't really eaten since they had touched down. The smell of the freshly baked pastries and strong coffee didn't help the matter.  
"you ordered more coffee" Mike smiled seeing the 2 large French press pots  
"well yeah I wasnt going to just sit drink that instant crap. It hardly touched the surface" she grinned walking over to the small table by the window.  
"if there was any left?" Mike grinned  
"ooh that was a low blow Flynn" Kate smiled Sitting down she looked in the basket she picked up a chocolate croissant biting in to it, it was still warm the sweet chocolate molten and melting.  
"so are we going to go exploring ?" she asked licking a bit of chocolate from the corner of her mouth watching as mike filled a mug from one of the French presses.  
"well I thought we could go explore Oxford Street." He smiled  
"Oxford Street?" Kates ears pricked up. Who wouldn't want to go. It was the worlds largest high street. It had over 300 shops.  
"I take that as a yes" Mike smiled  
"umm yeah. its oxford street" Kate stammered. Reaching back in to the basket she pulled out a plain croissant. Breaking it in half she smothered butter and jam on. She caught sight of her watch. "I'll go get dressed then. She smiled heading to the walk in wardrobe.  
Just over a hour later they walked up the steps of Oxford Circus Tube Station. It was the busiest station on the under ground due to 3 lines all meeting there. The bright lights from each of the stores practically sang Christmas with lots of the stores covered in curtains of lights and strung between the buildings were lights of umbrellas.  
"so where shall we go first?" mike asked  
Looking at the 4 roads each of them looked equally packed full of Christmas shoppers. "umm this way" she pointed to the western side of the street "we can go up the one side and down the other work it like a cross"  
Walking up the street it was hard to choose which shop to go in to first. Walking In to one of the big department stores. With Christmas music blasting over the sound system and trees in every corner. After looking through the rails Kate pulled off the perfect coat. A deep red double breasted coat that flared at the waist. Adding to the fact the weather was bitter and it was only promised to get worse she treated her self to a few jumpers and hat scarf and gloves.  
"I know you were going to get some warmer clothes Kate but we do have a luggage limit on the way home as well" mike stood grinning as she was paying ending up with three large bags of clothes  
"well that's why I packed light and brought a extra case" she grinned pulling her new coat on.  
Heading back out on to the street there was still the hordes of shoppers desperately trying to finish their Christmas shopping. They spent several hours looking and exploring the 3 miles of oxford and regent street.  
"so where next" Mike asked juggling the bags he was carrying. Looking at the sky. Despite it only being 4 in the afternoon the skies had got rather dark and gloomy.  
"we could go to Harrods?" Kate smiled "its 15 minuets on the tube with a change"  
"okay Harrods it is then" mike smiled as they walked down the steps back in to the murky underground.  
Walking in it was like a Maze with doors leading in to different departments. Each department was on its own block of neat square stands. Walking round the food hall there was a lot of unusual foods and all of it expencive mike picked up a mini version of the classic green Harrods bag filled with chocolate coins before putting it back down as soon as he saw the price tag.  
"10 quid for a few chocolate coins blooming rip off" he mumbled  
"sorry" Kate walked round the stand looking at all the different Jams and preserves  
"just saying these prices are a bit steep" mike walked round next to her  
"its Harrods. Just think what it could be like if we were in Fortnum's" she grinned  
Walking past one of the many restaurants that occupied the food hall Mike looked at the menu for one that specialised in seafood  
"27 pounds for fish and chips. Whats the fish battered with gold!" he gasped  
Walking next to him she shrugged "not that bad"  
"Kate for that Bomber could do fish and chips for a week and we would still have change for several slabs of imported"  
"not quite I think but it will probably not be as good as sea side fish and chips"  
"can we go now" Mike looked at her the boardem of shopping beginning to show.  
"just let me look at the bears upstairs please" she smiled sweetly  
"oh go on then" he smiled unable to refuse especially when she widened her eyes  
The teddies were on the 4th floor. They had 3 six foot bears dressed differently one was as a Harrods concierge one was dressed as a beef eater from the tower and the third was a classic British bobby. Posing Kate took a selfie with each of the bears. Looking at the different stands she cooed over one item. A soft cuddly west highland terrier in a bag with a picture of a westie  
"aww its so sweet" she picked it up holding it out towards mike "and he is lonely look he has no friends on the shelf"  
"well he will have to stay lonely wont he" mike smiled seeing where her mind was going  
"I'll walk him every day" she blinked "and how could you stay no to that face" she pulled her bottom lip up.  
"and when your at sea?" mike questioned  
"easy he can sit on my rack and keep me company. He can be Hammersley's new mascot"  
"I think NAVCOM may have something to say about that" he smiled "can we go now"  
"okay" she mock sniffed placing the dog back on the shelf "bye bye snowy" she turned walking away  
Picking it up mike headed towards the nearest till point. Before catching up with her  
"where did you get to?" Kate asked standing out on the street  
"call of nature. Ready which tube do we need to get?" he asked  
"umm Piccadilly line I think then we need to change at green park" she shivered the temperature had dropped dramatically . the sky had gotten several shades darker in the few hours they had spent in the huge department store and the lights across the city were twinkling.  
"Lets get back then" he pulled her collar up he tucked her scarf round her neck.  
It took a half a hour to get back to their hotel. Letting them selves in to the suite Mike immediate hid his bags in the wardrobe hiding the things he didn't want to see. Walking back in to the main room Kate was curled up on the bed watching the flames dance in the fire she had just lit in the room  
"you alright?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her  
"yeah" she smiled rolling over to face him  
"shall we go down to eat or order something up to the room.?"  
"lets go down. Don't want them thinking us aussies are anti social now do we" she grinned "I'll just get changed"  
Watching he smiled the fire had produced a soft amber glow around the room. His eyes following her as she pulled the jumper she had been wearing and replaced it with one of the tops she had purchased earlier.  
"you ready?" she smiled walking back over  
"yeah" he smiled brought back to reality this was going to be the best Christmas for sure.

**so I have never been to London for Christmas but did go a few years ago for my birthday in the summer. I have seen pics of the oxford street lights and they are always fantastic. oxford street and regents street both run off oxford circus and are split by the tube station. also he bears in Harrods are real I took selfies with them all and the cost of the fish and chips is real it does cost £27 for the fish and chips. anyway enjoy and sorry about the format I don't know what has happened with my computer but it is being a pain. let me know what you think x **


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning was bitterly cold and despite it still being dark the sky was a grey white and full of the promised snow just waiting to fall. Kate awoke nestled in mikes arms her head resting on his chest.

"morning" she smiled looking up at him seeing he was awake.

"Morning" he whispered "coffee" he asked

"is it going to be that instant stuff?" she asked

"yes its all we have for now. You can have a proper coffee when we go for breakfast" he smiled sliding from the sheets

"oh go on then anything is better than nothing" she propped her self up on her pillow

"Kate McGregor you are such a coffee snob" he laughed

"I am not!" she protested "is it too much to ask for a decent cup of joe in the morning"

"well one cup of instant coffee coming right up" he grinned knowing it would wined her up

He returned several minuets later carrying two mugs. "one Instant coffee" he smiled handing her one of the mugs

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes grinning. Taking a sip she smiled "hey this is better than yesterday"

"yes well as we are here for a few weeks I took the initiative and got a jar of stuff yesterday." He slid under the covers. "is instant coffee that is suppose to taste like fresh brew."

"nice" she smiled taking another sip. "still prefer proper coffee"

"coffee snob" he leaned in whispering down her ear

"am not" she shot back. Looking over at the clock next to the bed. "so what are we going to explore today then?"

"well I thought we could visit HMS Belfast" mike smiled

"didn't we come away to forget about work?" she looked at him trying not to smile

"yes but.." Mike paused trying to think of a come back

"i'm kidding we'll go see HMS Belfast. It sounds like fun. We can see how much better our ships are"

Walking over the gangway of HMS Belfast was surreal. The gangway lead on to the quarterdeck facing the three huge guns

"you know that on D-Day her guns vibrated so much that the toilets actually cracked through" Mike smiled

"yeah and don't relay that to 2-dads when we get back I don't want to have to explain that to NAVCOM when he tries it with the Hammersley" she hissed back. "because knowing him he will try something like that just to see if it works

"actually good point" he grinned.

It was tough climbing down all the narrow ladders and walking along the narrow passage ways.

"and I thought the Fremantle was bad" she grinned climbing down the ladder leading in to the engine room. "those racks were narrow and looked extremely uncomfortable"

"this was built in the 1930's Kate so it is going to be a little different to what we sail on" he smiled

In the control room there was a interactive game to 'save the ship'

"up for a challenge lieutenant commander McGregor" Mike grinned

"what did you have in mind Captain Flynn?" she smiled

"lets see who can save the ship. Loser has to make all the morning drinks for the rest of the week?"

"your so going down Flynn" Kate she called as she sat at the one touch screen.

"is that right, just remember I am a captain this should be a piece of cake" he grinned looking down at the controls that were in front of him. "I hope"

5 minuets later they both stood from the computers . Kate lost in spectacular fashion sending the little computer generated ship to the bottom of the deep

"its a good job NAVCOM aren't going to see this" she giggled "I cant believe I sank the ship"

"and I thought you were suppose to be a navigation officer as well as a CO" mike grinned

"hey its not my fault. The stupid computer probably hadn't been calibrated," she shot back hating that she lost and lost to him was worse.

After visiting the bridge which was very space compared to the Hammersley Kate persuaded mike to have a photo in the captains chair. They visited a exhibit on the ship explaining the history of the ship post war. There were pictures of the ship docked under the Sydney harbour bridge.

"is that..." Kate asked squinting at the picture

"yeah Sydney just after VJ day if I am not mistaken" Mike smiled. "according to this sailed along side 25 RAN ships including HMAS Cairns that gave our base its name" he smiled

"really" Kate asked reading the information over his shoulder

They spent most of the morning exploring the ship and smiling at how lucky they were with the ships they served on.

Standing on the banks of the river Kate shivered as a gust of wind blew through her. Looking up at the sky it was still a grey white and full of snow.

"wish it would hurry up and snow" She smiled "so where are we going S'avro" she asked

"we could go to the golden hind. That's just up stream" he suggested

"you and old ships. Can we leave the naval stuff for a few days."

"fine we could take a trip to Hyde park. I would like to see the Australian war memorial they have there." Mike suggested

"okay one last navy thing then no more ships for the rest of the holiday" Kate smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

Traveling across the city on the tube was unusual, it was quite chilly in the tunnels. After two changes on three different lines they arrived at Hyde park corner. Despite not having the water on it was still moving seeing all the towns and cities that Australian service personnel had come from across the world making up the battles of both world wars.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking round the Christmas fayre that was in the park. They were walking round past the serpentine when the heavens opened and huge drops of ice rain began to fall. Running in to the little café for some shelter, Kate turned to mike wiping the water from her face

"when I said winter weather I kind of wanted snow" she called

"well we cant always have to snowing and I am sure it will soon I heard some one say it was too cold to snow so we will just have to wait"

"that is a myth Mike. If it is too cold here to snow how come when it is like minus 40 odd in the south pole its still covered in snow?"

"hey don't blame me. Some of these brits are a bit you know Galah"#

"well. Lets just make a run for and get back I am soaked to the skin" Kate shivered

Arriving back at their hotel was a warm and welcome sight after lighting the fire in their room mike rang down ordering 2 large hot chocolates for them both. Sitting in front of the fire with her hot chocolate made Kate feel extremely tired, with the flames dancing she could feel her eyes drooping closing them she would just rest them for a few minuets...

**so I have never been aboard HMS Belfast so had to look up most of it on the imperal war museums website (the people responciable for her) anyway the story about the loos is true the vibrations did crack all the toilets on board. she also did visit Sydney she arrived 1 day before the nuclear attacks on Hiroshima. anyway hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. x **


	17. Chapter 17

The first week in London flew past and Christmas eve had snuck up on everyone before they knew it. Waking up Kate slid from the warmth of the sheets and walked over to the window. She could see the sun rising low in the skies. Cursing under her breath the sun showing its face was the one thing she didn't want. The sun meant that the chances of a white Christmas were falling by the minuet.  
Standing at the window she felt mike wrap his arms around her warming her instantly  
"everything alright?" he whispered in to her ear.  
" not really. Doesn't look like its going to be a white Christmas after all" she sighed walking over to the arm chair curling up  
Walking over to where she was sat he sat him self on the arm of the chair  
"it is only Christmas eve, it still could snow. They did say it was a high possibility of being a white Christmas. Lets just wait and see"  
"I know but the sun..."  
"but it doesn't matter lets just enjoy Christmas. Now I thought we could stay in today and then go to the midnight Christmas service at the cathedral up river"  
"oh okay" she sighed it wasnt like this hotel was party central and there wasnt much to do.  
Seeing where her mind was going "Kate is Christmas eve, everywhere will be rammed and closing early. Anyway I thought you might like a day in the spa" he held out a envelope confirming her booking in to the spa for a whole range of treatments  
"okay" she smiled the spa sounded fun and it wasnt often considering her line of work she got to pamper her self all day. "so what are you going to do whilst I am in the spa" she smiled  
"I've got to nip in to town actually" he said walking towards the kettle  
"I thought you said it would be rammed. Have you left everything to the last minuet?" she grinned normally he was ultra organised and had everything finished by December.  
"no well not exactly I have a few last minuet things I need to get"  
"oh right. I believe you" she grinned knowingly "shall we go and get breakfast" she smiled  
The day went fast and Kate returned back to the room feeling refreshed. Mike had booked her in for a whole range of treatments everything from facials and massages to manicures and pedicures. She had her hair all done up and a make over.  
"Mike" she called dropping her jacket on the chair. "are you back"  
"Kate! Your back" he called  
"Clearly" she grinned walking up kissing him "so are you going to tell me why you booked me in for all of this"  
"as I said you deserve a treat and I thought you would want to look nice tonight so I also got you these." He handed her a bag from one of the designer boutiques they had seen on oxford street  
"why... whats tonight?" she asked coyly taking the bag. She pulled out a emerald green glittery dress and a pair of black healed boots to match.  
"I told you we're going to the midnight service at the cathedral up the road" he smiled  
"and I need all of this because" she smiled  
"I wanted to treat you, its part of your Christmas present and you will have something nice for tomorrow"  
It was a short walk along the banks of the River Themes to the Cathedral. After a crisp clear morning the was a icy chill in the air. The cathedral its self was beautifully lit. Inside candles lit the whole building in a warm amber glow. A huge real Christmas tree stood in the corner lit with white lights and letting off the pine smell that followed Christmas trees, there was a life size nativity scene with Mary Joseph and the baby Jesus with the ox and ass ether side. There was a choir stood at the high alter dressed in the red and white robes.  
Taking their seats the inside of the building was cold and a chilly wind blew through the old Georgian building. They listened as the reverend talked about the Christmas story and the events of Christmas day. There were carols led by the choir and some that the congregation. The service finished at midnight. Walking out they were instantly greeted by a cold wind.  
Walking back to wards the hotel at midnight was beautiful the roads were all quiet. Stopping in front of the Golden Hind which was in dry dock just away from the river Mike turned to Kate.  
"Mike? Whats wrong" Kate asked  
"nothing just stop for a second" he smiled  
"okay" she looked puzzled  
"Kate I have loved you since you first entered my class room at Watsons bay 10 years ago. I hated leaving you in that way and when you walked over the gangway of Hammersley 5 years later I thought I had a second chance, to make things right. No I know I never want to lose you again if this past year has taught me anything then its life is too short..." he knelt down on one knee  
Kate looked in to his eyes hers flickering reading his  
"Kate McGregor will you marry me"  
She looked deep in to his eyes tears forming in hers. nodding softly she smiled "yes" she whispered shocked. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up "yes" she whispered again as he slid a elegant sapphire and diamond ring on her finger. Looking up fat white snow flakes began to fall settling on the ground.  
"See told you it would snow " he whispered  
By the morning of Christmas day London has been covered in a thick white blanket. Kate lay nestled in mikes arms looking at her left hand and the gems sparkling in the light.  
"happy?" Mike whispered in to her hair kissing her softly  
"yeah. Merry Christmas" she smiled looking up at him  
"I have one more thing for you" he reached down his side of the bed and pulled up a familiar green bag.  
Taking it from him she pulled out the soft bundle of fluff from inside grinning from ear to ear  
"you brought him" she smiled "I think I will call him whisky"  
"whisky?" mike questioned  
"yeah well this bread is from the highlands of Scotland and the scots are famous for their whisky aren't they"  
"true" he smiled as she put the teddy in-between the two pillows  
"so I have got you something but i'll give it to you later, but can give you something now" she smiled leaning forward whispering something in to his ear. Pulling back she watched as the realisation of what she had told him sunk in and a huge smile spread across his face.  
"really" he smiled looking at her  
"yeah" she nodded.  
Pulling her in to a hug he smiled "I love you Kate" he whispered "merry Christmas."  
"Ditto" she smiled whispering back

**so fin hope you enjoyed. I may be back with a sequal but I have another fic planned and am planning that one ATM. once again sorry about the format I thougth it was sorted in the last chapter but alas apparently not. let me know what you think and enjoy x **


End file.
